uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Greedpa
Uncle Greedpa is the 21st episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 151st episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa is in need of some extra cash, so he starts charging for his services. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus Minor Characters *Blue Dragon *Angie *Little Princess Pretty *Girl Selling Juice *Rain Cloud *Sun *Turtle *Jeremy *Rich Boy *Mr. Jubby Jub *Stop Sign Man *Fancy Dogs *Eric (Mentioned) Plot Uncle Grandpa is driving the RV and he decides that he could use a hot dog now, he punches a button and it reveals a hot dog tree, Uncle Grandpa looks at it and sees that the hot dogs are really small, he then picks one off and begins to put it in his mouth. Before he puts it in his mouth, Uncle Grandpa reads a billboard that asks if he's tired of the same old hot dogs and tells him to get ready because he's going to love FANCY DOGS! Uncle Grandpa sees that it's way bigger than the one he's got and figures that he should go buy a fancy dog and Uncle Grandpa sees that they're only $6.00 and all he's got if $0.40, he gets mad and destroys the hot dog tree, Mr. Gus walks in and asks if everything is okay, Uncle Grandpa tells him his problem and Mr. Gus thinks it's weird and he figures Uncle Grandpa is having money issues and suggests that he get a job. Uncle Grandpa tells him he has a job as Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus tells him a job that pays and this intrigues Uncle Grandpa as he never heard of jobs paying money, he tells Mr. Gus he's a genius and that he'll start charging kids for his services starting now, he slams on the breaks and flies out the windshield. Uncle Grandpa arrives to help little Angie, she tells him that her cat little princess pretty is stuck in a tree, Uncle Grandpa thinks that it's a classic cartoon problem and says that he'll get her down in a jiffy, Uncle Grandpa stretches his legs up to get cat and the cat begins to claw at his face. Uncle Grandpa brings the cat down and gives it to Angie, she thanks him and Uncle Grandpa begins to calculate his services and he tells her the cost is six bucks and Angie hands gives him some trash, Uncle Grandpa tells himself that he needs to start getting these kids to pay with real cash money, Angie tells Uncle Grandpa bye and Angie keeps telling him goodbye. Uncle Grandpa asks Belly Bag what's going on and he tells him that he's caught in a long goodbye, Uncle Grandpa is worried and Belly Bag provides him with a giant wheel and tells Uncle Grandpa that he has to push, Uncle Grandpa tries to push but manages to fall backwards. He crashes into a fence and sneaks away, Angie says goodbye again and Uncle Grandpa freaks out and runs away. Uncle Grandpa approaches a kid who has a juice stand and needs Uncle Grandpa's help, Uncle Grandpa thinks that she has a lack of customers and she tells Uncle Grandpa that is not the problem as she has a pile of money behind her, Uncle Grandpa is now engaged and the girl tells him that she just ran out of juice. Uncle Grandpa gives her a proposition as he'll provide her with all the juice she desires and in return 6 dollars and not one dollar less, they make the deal and Uncle Grandpa calls in Farmer Grandpa, Farmer Grandpa asks his Belly Pouch if they should start juicin' and Belly Pouch pulls out the seeds and Farmer Grandpa tells him to plant them. Farmer Grandpa begins to cultivate the seeds, he pulls out a little rain cloud and the cloud waters the seeds, he then grabs the sun to use it to grow the crops, Farmer Grandpa tells Belly Pouch to open wide as he falls down on the crops and he tells him to juice the fruit and Belly Pouch regurgitates it all in two pitchers. The girl thanks Farmer Grandpa as she believes that she's going to make so much money and Uncle Grandpa reminds her to give him his cut of the deal, she then plucks out six doll hairs from her doll and gives them to Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa tells her if she thinks this is some kind of joke and she tells him take it or leave it, Farmer Grandpa tells him that next time to procure payment before rendering services, Uncle Grandpa thanks him and begins to leave in anger with a fist full of doll hairs. A kid on a bike arrives and asks Uncle Grandpa to help him get a turtle out from the wheel of his bike, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he'll help and wants to be paid upfront, the boy tells him that he doesn't get paid until he finishes his route and figures that he can help him now and he'll pay him later. Uncle Grandpa doesn't trust him and uses Belly Bag to punch him away, Uncle Grandpa figures that he's going to need wealthier clients if he wants to buy a fancy dog. Uncle Grandpa sees a mansion in the distance and he goes to it. Uncle Grandpa knocks on the door and a rich boy opens the door, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he was wondering if he needed any help, the rich boy asks if he's good with hedges, Uncle Grandpa then summarizes the episode "Nickname" The rich boy hands him some clippers and tells him to let him know when he's finished. Uncle Grandpa wonders how hard manual labor can be, Uncle Grandpa wonders how he's going to cut up the hedges with the clippers he has already, he decides to make a couple of tweaks and creates some monstrous clippers and starts to cut down the hedges. Uncle Grandpa believes that the trees don't give up a fight, he goes back to the rich boy and he presents him his finished work, the rich boy is devastated to see his sculpture garden and tells Uncle Grandpa that he destroyed everything. Uncle Grandpa then asks for 6 dollars and the rich boy figures if it's that much it will take to get rid of him, he hands him a check and tells him to get lost. Uncle Grandpa is bouncing happily and he sees the paperboy Jeremy from before, Uncle Grandpa asks what's wrong and he tells Uncle Grandpa that he was unable to finish his paper route and now he lost his job. Uncle Grandpa tells him it's nothing to be depressed about and informs him that he just got 6 dollars, he asks him what does he care and that he'd never help him with his problem, Uncle Grandpa wants to make it better and he offers Jeremy with the 6 dollars, he gives the money to Jeremy and decides to get one of those hot dogs Uncle Grandpa has been craving. Uncle Grandpa figures that money solves all problem except his, a taxi pulls up and a giant weird mouth creature is asking for him, the creature opens it's mouth to reveal Mr. Jubby Jubs and he's the CEO of fancy dogs and like all giant corporations they scout the world for good deeds using their high sophisticated surveillance team. Uncle Grandpa wants him to get to the point, Mr. Jubby Jubs points out Uncle Grandpa's generosity to Jeremy and as a reward for his kindness, he presents him with two fancy dogs, Uncle Grandpa's jaw drops and takes the fancy dogs. Mr. Jubby Jubs thinks he's a weirdo and gets in a taxi, as well as the stop sign man, Mr. Gus appears and asks Uncle Grandpa if he learned any valuable lessons today and Uncle Grandpa says probably and eats the fancy dogs. Trivia *This episode's quote is "There's no business like no business.". *This episode was released on Cartoon Network's online services on May 12th, 2017. *This episode uses music from Bounce House. *Uncle Grandpa has his own personal hot dog tree. *Uncle Grandpa is shown that he has money issues where in Ballin', Uncle Grandpa was seen loaded with money. *Apparently being Uncle Grandpa doesn't pay money and Uncle Grandpa didn't know jobs can pay money. *Uncle Grandpa breaks the forth wall when he states the cat stuck in the tree is a classic cartoon problem. *Uncle Grandpa tried to charge Angie based on rushed service and facial reconstruction. *The Sun from Super Cloud makes an appearance. *The Sun's angry expression could be a reference to the "Super Mario Bros. 3" enemy Angry Sun. *The episode "Nickname" was summarized in this episode. *Uncle Grandpa probably learned some valuable lesson in the episode. *This is the last episode in the series to have a short. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa trying to get money out of kids. **Uncle Grandpa stuck in a long goodbye. *Errors: **Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus that he has $0.40 and stuck eating tiny hot dogs, he said this to him after he destroyed the hot dog tree. **After Uncle Grandpa got his first pay he stated that he needs to make sure the kids pay with real cash money, despite Angie giving him a coin with the trash. **When Uncle Grandpa was cutting the trees, they came out as long logs, where before the trees aren't straight logs. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes